Dawn will Come Even After the Darkest Night
by AMETSUkai
Summary: Their love was born suddenly, without asking questions. But can their love live?Will the war and  death set them apart? Or will they bow their heads before the the power of their love?


**Declaimer: I do not own -Man, and never will. This is a pure work of fiction and is dedicated to my little sweet Sugar!**

I love you dear! Hope You will like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As well as all other readers! Enough of words. Here is the fic.

* * *

><p>I remember… I remember how I saw her first. She was standing there on the roof with wind playing her long hair. And then she turned to me… My breath was caught in my throat as she did. Her eyes were… beautiful and frightened… It was her eyes that captured me in the first place. The moment I saw them, I wanted to always see them smiling, I wanted to chaise away the fear in them… I wanted to protect her. But when she opened her mouth to speak to me, I turned away from her and ran… I was afraid of the feeling that I felt… And I never got to know her name that day…<p>

_I remember… I remember how I first saw him. That day I had run away from the scientists again, and was hiding on the roof. Suddenly I heard the door to the roof opening and turned around, afraid that I was found. But instead of scientists I saw… him. A boy, slightly older than me with his midnight black hair reaching past his shoulders and sapphire blue eyes. He was looking into my eyes… and I couldn't look away. His eyes were so beautiful… but there was so much sadness in them. The moment I looked into his eyes, I knew what I wanted in this life. I wanted to chase that sadness away. I wanted to see him smile. I wanted to see him happy. But when I wanted to ask his name, he turned away and ran away. He ran away from me… I never got to know his name that day…_

Lenalee… Her name was Lenalee. I lay there on my bed looking up on the ceiling and thinking of her. Lenalee… What a beautiful name. How I wish to meet her again. I will meet her again.

_Yuu… His name is Yuu. I would give anything to become friends with him. He had such a beautiful name… Somehow now that I know that he was in the Order too… I didn't want to run away that much._

I met her… I was walking in the corridors when I met her. She was with a young man who I later found out was her brother. She was smiling… She was not afraid anymore. Her brother managed to fight away that fear in her eyes. I felt useless… I ran away again.

_I met him today. I met Yuu. My brother came to the Order and we were walking to his office when I met him. When he looked at me, his eyes held even more sadness in them… He turned away and ran. I held my brother's hand tighter... I wanted to cry._

We were training together. I was angry whole day and I was taking it out on her. I was too rude with her… She fell down after especially strong strike… She started to cry. I couldn't see her cry and I did the only thing I thought right. I dropped to my knees and hugged her. She tensed for a moment and then relaxed in my embrace and hugged me back… I was happy.

_He was so rude. It seemed that he hated me… But what have I done to him? His strikes were to strong, and I fell after one of them. I cried. Not because it hurt, but because IT hurt… The way he treated me hurt. But then he surprised me by hugging. He whispered apologizes in my ear. He called my name. And I hugged him back crying on his chest… I was happy._

I don't know how it began or when, but it did. Maybe it did the moment that when I held her while she cried. When our friendship began... Of it might have happened when I first saw her. I don't know how, I don't know why, but our little conversations, had turned into little sweet sensations, and they were getting only sweeter every time. I think I am falling for her.

_I don't know when it started or how. Maybe the very moment I saw him on the roof, or the moment he showed me that he cared… Or when he first called my name… I don't know. I don't know why and I don't know how. But I don't care. I just know that our friendly get-togethers had turned into visions of forever. I think… I am falling for him._

Whenever we are together, I am wishing that we never part, that goodbye will never come. I always want to be with her. She is making my heart beat so fast, she is making me smile, she is making me happy, she is making me feel… alive. I can no longer pretend that I am just a friend, because I am thinking that we were meant to be… But even so, I am afraid she will turn away, but I will say it anyway. I think I am in love with her…

_Whenever he is right beside me, all I even really want to do is hold him, to feel his warmth, his scent, his touch, his restless heart that is beating oh so fast. He makes me happy, his smiles is my sunshine, his eyes are my world. No one else but him has ever meant this much to me. I can no longer pretend that I am just a friend, because I am thinking that we were meant to be… God I don't know what to do. I am so afraid, but I will say it anyway. I think I am in love with him…_

She is my world, she is my everything. The moment we kissed I was sure I can fly far beyond the stars. She is my wings, she is my sky, she is the love I need to be alive. Together will can have anything that we desire, anything at all, everything we are dreaming of will be ours. The world is ours. There is on war for as anymore. Nothing but the two of us and our love. And I swear. I will protect our love, I will protect her, I will protect her dream, I will protect her smile. I will protect with this hand, with this sword. I will seek strength so I can protect her from everything.

_He loves me… He said that he loves me. He sealed his words with an oh so gently kiss. The moment our lips touched I felt like the whole world was given to me. Everyday he is taking me higher and higher. Sometimes I get afraid, but when I look at him, I know… He will never let me fall. He gave me my wings. With him I am strong. With him I can forget the war, the world. With him I can fly. With him. He promised he will protect me. And I believe that he will. His eyes don't hold that sadness anymore. I feel happy. Heaven is where he is. As long as he is with me, I will never be afraid._

Even if when I am with her in our little world, I can never deny that there is a war going on. A war for survival of humanity. I can't deny it. I need to win this war for her, so she can be happy. I don't care at what cost, but I will create a perfect world for her. I will never let tears fill her eyes anymore. _"How far does the world go?"_ she asked me on one of those freezing, stormy nights when I was holding her in my embrace stroking her short hair. She was afraid. The next day I was going to the North American Headquarters across the ocean. I made her promise me, that she will believe in me, and never cry. That even if I am out of her sight, she will move forward. I look into the dark sky as she tried to embrace me trembling with uncertainty. And now… that I am far from her… I pray… I pray to whatever god is up there, to keep her safe. It doesn't matter what price I will have to pay, if she will be happy, so will I. The ocean – crossing winds carry my silent prayers… I hope that they will pass through time.

_I can't deny it… We can't deny it. There is war… it was and will always be. I am afraid. So afraid to lose him in the war. His life is so fragile, like the petals of a gently flower. I don't want to lose him. I can't live without him. I just can't. He made me promise to believe in him… To continue on, even though he is still out of sight… To believe… I do believe in him, I really do… but I don't believe in the world. No one can blame me for that. As I hold him on that stormy night, I was so afraid. My heart was trembling with fear. I didn't want him to go. My heart kept on telling me, that something bad will happen. Please… _"Dawn will surely follow every night."_ he told me. Those words put my heart at easy. No matter how hard and impossible the situations seems, even if every hope is about to be lost, he will come back to me. And not I stand on the roof looking beyond misty horizons to where my love went. And as I hear chime in the darkness of the night, I pray… I pray for my love that is so far away. I pray. Oh please God, who I hate so much. Please… Protect him. I don't care about the price. Take my life, take my heart, but protect him. He is more than life to me. He is oh so much more. Oh, please tell me, ocean-crossing winds, that my prayers will pass through time… that they will never die…_

Past… It looks like the sins of my past are laughing at me. Even if I don't remember them, they are still laughing at me. They tell me that I am not a human, that I am no creation of God, but a simple puppet created by sinful mankind. But does it matter who I am, or what I am. I know that the love I feel for her is real, and that is enough to live, that is enough to prove that I am alive! And now, I met him… or her? I don't know already. I know that I knew that person in my past, and that we shared a bond… But it never was this strong. I have never loved like I do now, and I am sure that I never will. But I know that I can't be free, be with her, to fly with her, as long as these earthly chains keep me on the ground. I have to break them, I have to be free, I must return to her. I promised. And I love her. God, why are you so cruel. What sin did I commit to earn you wrath? Even if I did, I don't remember. You are called Almighty and forgiving. If you really exist and are that great, than help me! Let me be with her, love with her, live with her, cry with her, die with her… be one with her. Help me break these chains…

_I don't want to believe… He promised me. He promised to come back! He promised! My heart doesn't want to believe to when my mind tells. Oh, God, why do you hate me so much… Why? What kind of sin did I commit to suffer like this? Why did you have to take him from me. And for him to die with another… I thought he loved me… I thought he did. I can't seem to stop these tears flowing from my eyes, no matter how hard I try, I can't. _Believe in me… _His words rang through my head suddenly. Believe… I promised to believe… _"Dawn will surely follow every night."_ he said… no matter how hopeless everything seems, I must keep on believing… And he will come back to me. He promised that… He knew… The tears are no longer running down my face… They are no longer there. _Believe… _That was what he told me… And I will. I smile as I look at the dawn is breaking behind the ocean. Another day is dawning, another hope is born, another war will end soon, another life will begin… Another day will pass, another tear will fall, another smile will fade, but the sun will come again… _

There is God after all… I am alive… I live… I am free of those chains, free of that curse… And I am searching for her. I have at last managed to returned to the Order. They all looked at me strangely… But I don't care. I never had and never will. She is the only one that matters to me. But when I asked about her, I was told that she is no longer there. My heart fell into pieces. I didn't hear the desperate cry that left me. I dropped to my knees… I didn't care anymore… I wish I was dead. Her brother was there too… He helped me up and took me to his office… I didn't care, I didn't want to see him. But as I dared to look at him, I saw him smiling. And he thanked me… I was confused. He thanked me again, for giving her strength to live, and he told me that it was true that she was on longer there… My heart broke all over… I couldn't stop these tears that flowed from my eyes. I never cried… I never did… Yet now… He came to me, and hugged me close. It was comforting, but what I wanted was her arms wrapped around me, her eyes smiling at me… He was smiling… I didn't get it. And then he said it, that she was no longer there in the order, as the war was over… I couldn't believe that it was over and did he just mean that she is… in another place? He just smiled at me and nodded… and told me where she is. I was happy… God I was happy! I didn't even care to wipe away the tears as I ran… I ran again, but this time, not from her… But to her… To my Lenalee…

_Now that war is over there was no need for me so stay there anymore… Brother understood me… He let me go… But before that he asked me, how I managed to stay strong, even if everyone had lost their hope. And then I told brother about him… About my Yuu… I said that I was waiting still, and always will… I will wait and believe. He smiled at me… and let me go. Let me find my way. And now I am here… sitting there by myself, and waiting for him. I can't deny that I am down… A long time has passed… My soul is so weary and my heart burdened with troubles. But I am still here and waiting in the silence until he comes and sit a while with me._

I saw her sitting there in the middle of the flowers, a flower herself... The wind was playing with her now long hair and her eyes were looking into the distance… My angel, my goddess with violet eyes was right there… I knew it was her as soon as I lay saw her… And I ran to her… She didn't see me and I called her name… She turned to my voice and saw me… There were so many emotions running through her eyes and I could read every single one… Sadness and confusion in her eyes were replaced with shock and disbelief, and then she smiled, her eyes smiled… and I knew that I was smiling too… her eyes were now filled with happiness and longing, and she ran to me… I ran faster and faster until I held her in my arms… She was crying… I was crying too… There is no life for me, without her in my arms… And at that moment, when I was holding her in my arms, I thought I glimpsed eternity…

_The wind carried a voice calling my name, and I turned in its direction. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw… It was him… and he was running to me. I stood up quickly and ran to him… Soon enough I felt his strong hands around my waist hugging me close to him. I thought my heart was going to break from this much happiness. I was crying… and he was crying too… I never saw him so happy… He wasn't wearing any shirt and I noticed that there was no tattoo on his chest anymore… I looked up at him and he smiled at me… He was free… I hugged him tighter… I will never ever let him go. He is my wings, my love, my heart and my life. He changes my life, he makes me strong, he gives me a world, with him next to me I am more than I can ever be. And then he said those words… He asked me to marry him…_

She changed my life, she changed it so much! She turned it into something good and real. Now I feel like I felt in all my dreams… No… I feel better than I felt in all my dreams. Her beauty is not from this world. And she is mine…. Now she is standing here, looking scared but happy while waiting for the wedding vows… Then I kiss her… I kiss her like never before. Later that night I showed her… I showed her how my I love her, how much I need her. I worshiped her… We became one and nothing in this world will ever tear us apart. The sun will always shine for us…

_I am his… and he is mine… we are one forever. Dear God… I don't know how to thank you… If I was never taken from my family and forced to join the Black Order, I would have never met him… I would have never known this love, this life, I would never be able to live… The pains and hardships I went through are nothing compared to the happiness I have now. If needed, I would pray twice the price to be here… I have no regrets in my life… I am happy… Thank you God… Thank you for everything…_

* * *

><p><em>*<em>is really worried* so... what do you think of it? Please tell me or I might die worried! I am not used to one shots... so... Please? *cute puppy eyes*

Will wait for your opinions... Good, bad... doesn't matter *smiles*

_Love... Ame._


End file.
